ABC's RowdyRuff Style
by She-Pirates kick-BUTT
Summary: Take a little bit of The Snippets, and Snails, and puppy dog tails trio; now, combine it with Seasame Street and Barney. What do you get? Epic Ramdomness.
1. A is for Aaaaaaaaaaah

Author's Note, this is my first real story so be nice and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be nice.

Disclaimer: Even though I put this I don't own: the puffs, the ruffs, the alphabet, the word~ attack, the '70's and McDonalds.

…..

The city of Townsville is under….. wait, never mind, the PowerPuff Girls have saved the day…AGAIN!

…

" Aaaahhhh, not again another action of mine stopped by the PowerPuff Girls, that is to say a plan, that I created has failed against the PowerPuff Girls. Or that my deeds are losing and-" rambled MoJo Jojo.

"Oh shut-up dumb monkey" Butch interrupted. "Did you bring us stuff today, or did you lose to the Powder-Fluff girls again?" Finished Boomer .

"I Did not lose" MoJo said defensively, "I just did not win. That is to say my conduct were not victorious compared to t-"

"SO," Brick stated interrupting MoJo Jojo once more, " ..Stuff?"

"Well…" MoJo started sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Jojo screeched.

"You heard us, get out, leave, get out o' town, hit the road jack and don't come back" Brick said, mimicking JoJo's voice.

"Hit the road Jack and don't come back, don't come back no more, don't come back no more." Boomer sang1 which got a thump on the head from Butch while Butch whispered loudly: "Dude, you like totally ruined the moment we had going there!"

"You can't kick me out, I have rights" MoJo said

"Not anymore" The boys replied, ganging up on MoJo Jojo.

"You can't do this to me, I'm your creator" MoJo pleaded.

"So" was the boys answer.

"You won't do this." MoJo said with a bit of authority in his voice thinking the boys will cower hearing his macho monkey voice come out. Which didn't work.

"Yes, we will," they boys said, each word filled with utter defiance.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, and if you don't comply," realizing this argument made them sound like 3 year-olds instead of the dignified 5 year-olds they are, " we'll make this a bit more serious." Brick said, attempting to crack the space where is knuckles should go.

"You can't touch me" MoJo snapped back

"Ner ner ner ner, ner ner ner ner CAN'T TOUCH THIS1" Boomer sang while doing the Hammer-Time which caused Butch to jump and tackle him.

Brick pinched the place where the bridge of his nose should be and shouted: "Formation alpha 3 bark goes the chicken 2/11 omega READY! SET!"

"What-" both Boomer and Butch got of each other to give Brick a confused stare.

"Tie him with some rope STUPIDS!" Saying it like they should know this when in fact, he made up something on the spot.

"Oh" they replied and instantly, MoJo was tied like a sleeping bag.

"Now, since Boomer," casting a glare in boomer's direction "ruined the moment so many times, Me and Butch will dispose of the trash." Butch finished.

Boomer threw MoJo Jojo in the air while Butch kicked him and Brick formed a powerful energy ball2. MoJo's last words heard before he flew across the Arctic Ocean toward Antarctica was: "I"LL CATCH YOU ALIVE NO GOOD CREATURES! THAT IS TO SAY I"LL BURY YOU ALIVE AND KILL YOU ROTTEN EGGS!

….

In other news, a meteorite was seen flying over The city of Townsville heading toward Antarctica. Some say blue-streak profanities could be heard that we can not mention on this program.

….

"So, what do we do now, we usually just beat up MoJo and terrorize civilians." Said Butch.

"where did you learn such a big word Butch?" said Boomer truly interested.

"Ummm…. I rather not talk about it." Butch replied sheepishly.

"Come on we won't laugh. Promise." Brick said.

Butch shuffled toward the television(they had no idea what remotes did and thought it would drain their powers) and pressed the television buttons to the channel…. None other than DANCING WITH THE STARS…OOPPS wrong channel…..

SEASAME STREET3!

Both Brick and Boomer started guffawing on the couch they were sitting on until the fell off.

"HEY!" Butch shouted, "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN"T LAUGH!"

"CROSSIES" both Boomer and Brick managed to spit out while laughing

"You don't even have fingers!" butch said. And with that he tackled Boomer and Butch. After the laughter died down, a flurry4 of kicks and punches followed. Until the T.V. Fell over.

GRAVE SILENCE

"YOU!" each boy pointed at another, getting ready to pounce. Boomer decided to break things up before they started by putting the T.V back on the stand. He noticed the channel buttons were missing.

"Guys," he said softly, "Brick, Butch," he tried again trying to get them to hear over their pummel, "BOYS!" Boomer said, using his sonic scream2.

"Aaaahhhh" both Butch and Brick screamed simultaneously, "you may have super screams, but we have super hearing, do you want us to go DEAF!"

"Sorry," Boomer apologized, "I just wanna let you know the clicker-icker-thingy is gone so we can only watch this.

"ARE YOU FLIPPIN SERIOUS!" Brick yelled

"Well, this and Barney." Boomer commented

"ALRIGHT!" Butch cheered, "MY 2 FAVORITE SHOWS BESIDE FOOTBALL AND AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL AND AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER!WOOOOO!"

Boomer and Brick stared at their brother, dumbstruck, when he realized he just said that he stuttered:"I mean, these are the only shows we can watch, we might as well watch them." Then Butch sat down like nothing happened.

Brick and Boomer had no objections so they sat down and watched intently.

As Big Bird said the letter of the day, A, Boomer shouted: "I GOT IT!"

"what?" Butch asked.

"We need something to right? Well, we do something that has to do with the letter A." Boomer answered.

"That just might work." Said brick, "Now, we need something that starts with A."

"How about Applesauce?" Boomer suggested.

"Okay."

The others agreed and went to the refrigerator for applesauce. There was none. However, there were plain apples.

"There's no applesauce so, We'll just take apples and smash them." Said Brick.

This sounded easy but it was not. Various things were blasted across the kitchen, you could hear Boomer saying: "Oww applesauce in my eye. IT BURNS!" Brick crying: " WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU STUPID APPLESEEDS!" and Butch throwing apple what-not, while cheering : " APPLESLIDE!" Then sliding throw apple guts.

…

After that little party was over they needed some more stuff to do.

"Oh,OH, I know what we can do!" shouted Butch. "AHHHHHH!"

"Aaaahhhh?" the others asked.

"You know, when people see us, they scream Aaaahhhh!"

"Oh" said Boomer

"Yeah,Yeah!", said Brick "we can attack them. Attack starts with A"

"HOORAY!" cheered Butch, "this is the senseless violence I've been waiting for!"

….

The boys flew around Townsville, scouting for a victim.

"There's one!" said Brick, pointing to a couple on a bench. As the boys landed, they saw that they were kissing.

"Prepare, to DIE!" said Butch, as he pulled out a gun, "We're going to attack you two but first sat Aaaahhhh. You see what I did there Brick I used Aaaahhhh and-"

"I don't care just shoot" shouted Brick angrily.

"WAIT!" shouts the man who was sitting on the bench, " why do you smell like apples, and why are you 3 going to kill us, we didn't do anything wrong?"

"Because…. Because you were kissing." Sputtered Boomer.

"What's wrong with that?" said the man, earnestly curious.

"Don't you know how nasty kissing is?" explained Brick "I'm mean you use your mouth to eat then, you're putting your mouth in someone else's. You may brush your teeth, but do you wash your lips?"

"Wow, I never thought about it that way." Said the women, backing away slowly.

"WAIT, Don't MOVE" said Butch, "I still need to shoot"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the couple.

"We need to know why you smell like apples, and some '70's chase music?" says the man

"I've got the music part handled," says boomer as he starts to sing accapella, "and we smell like apples because we bathed in them."

"We did not bathe in apples ,Boomer, we simply played with the apple guts," Says Butch becoming irritated , " now, let me shoot already."

Butch shoots.

Couple falls over

Weird liquid emanates from people

People get up

"AHHHH, I see dead people walking" says Boomer and he runs away screaming.

"Ummm….you know that was filled with chocolate sauce" says the women

"Aww man!" shouts Butch and flies away embarrassedly.

"This is awkward" says Brick and follows Butch.

…..

As an update to the meteorite story, it turned out to be a monkey, probably looking for free air-far

….

Finally DONE this took 2 hours and 46 minutes

1Don't know if these are the right lyrics

2 Don't know if these are real powers of theirs

3 Should this be a cross over?

4 isn't flurry a drink an McDonalds

My first story so be nice.

I will shoot you with Butches Chocolate gun if you don't review, if you do you, get air freshener! Hooray


	2. B is for Blackmail

**She-Pirate**: Hello peoper (yes I did just use peoper, it's how you say people with the –err accent) on the internet, I'm sorry it's been so long.

**person**: it's only been 2 days.

**She-pirate**: *grabs stick and holds it threateningly* don't hate

**person:** I wasn't hating, I was just pointing out the obvious. *sees stick* B-but I'll disclaim for you.

**person**: She-pirates kick-BUTT does not on anything….. Cuz she's broke.

**She-pirate:** I'm not broke

**Person**: how much money do you have?

**She-pirate**: umm..2 dollars

**Person**:*laughs*

**She-pirate**:*finds blade, attaches it to stick, chases person*

...

Okay, this is dedication time, the part of the show where I respond to comments, and whoop those who have not with my paddle.

JadeTyga: I'm glad I brightened your day, and as you can see this not a 1-shot. It should have 26 chapters, it might have less since I don't like SOME letters from the alphabet.

Ppgrulz123: I try, I try . At first I seriously thought someone would say 'you're not funny, get a life' so you made me feel good

Bubblycutie: I'm updating, I'm updating. Actually, all it is is a water gun filled with chocolate sauce, we did that at my church once.

…

The City of Townsville… is safe, thanks to the PowerPuff girls. Like usual.

You know what, all I do every day is sit here saying: the city of Townsville this, The city of Townsville that. No one even cares about how many pickled peppers peter piper picked. So I'm going clubbing in Vegas, you wanna come Barbra? Let's go but first, go find a club we can join.

….

"Soooooooooooo bored!" Butch announced loudly as he woke up from a fitful night's sleep.

"Let's go watch Barney's letter of the day today!" Boomer says quite excitedly, considering the fact he saw dead people walking last night.

"Yeah!" agreed Brick enthusiastically.

the ruffs gathered around the television to hear Barney sing about the letter of the day .

"The letter of the day is B," Barney sung very out of tune, " it starts off words like beep, and barf, and book and BEEAAANSSS! But most importantly, it starts off the name that belongs to me. Yes B!"

"Okay," Brick started, " first we need a food with b, because I'm hungry."

"OOH OOH pick me," shouted Boomer, " breakfast , breakfast is a food that starts with B.

"NO STUPID," said Brick, "breakfast is the time we eat, like I ate a piece of chicken at Breakfast O' clock."

"But, we didn't even have chicken at breakfast o'clock yesterday. We had PB & J," said Butch.

"Peanut butter Jelly Time, Peanut Butter Jelly Time, peanut butter jelly , peanut butter jelly, eat it, e-eat, chew it up, chew it up," sang Boomer.

"Geez Boomer, if you're going to sing, do it in the bathroom where no one will hear the awful sound you call singing," Butch complained.

" that's what we can eat," exclaimed Boomer, " we can eat the bathroom for breakfast o' clock."

"dude, what is your problem, telling us to eat the bathroom, we poop there, Have you been taking drugs or something? Because the Boomer I Know does not eat Doo-Doo, even if it does look like chocolate pudding" questioned Butch.

"wait," said Boomer, realization filled his tone, " you mean the pudding you find in the white bowl in the bathroom, is really the same stuff dogs used to leave on MoJo? I'm gonna go wash out my intestines."

"What do we do know?" asked Butch. Brick replied saying: " Sit here and wait for Boomer's organs to be 'clean'."

"how 'bout we sing a song?"Butch asked but didn't wait for an answer. "This is the song that lasts forever, this is the song that never ends, some people started singing but they didn't know what it was. Now they keep on singing and singing because," Butch sang, with a voice quite full for a 5-year-old, " this is the song that lasts forever, this is the song that never e-"

"No, the song ends NOW!" said Brick and with that, he slammed a nearby vase into Butch's head. "this is a real song," Brick said and started singing, with a female's cheerleading suit on, " Hey, I'm a cheerleader now, UGLY you ain't got no alibi, UGLY you ain't got no alibi, UGLY you ain't got no alibi, UGLY you ain't got no alibi, UGLY you ain't got no alibi. Saw you walking down the street just the other day, I didn't see your damage from that far away, I should of got a clue when the kids started screaming, you walked up to me your buck teeth a gleaming, your hair is all frizzy and your face looks a mess, I thought it was a sack but, it's your favorite dress, you hurt the trees feeling and the birds all flew, I don't mean to insult oh wait yes I d-" Brick's routine was filled with shoulder shimmies, cha-chas, twists and whatnot, but it all came to a halt when Boomer appeared, looming through the door way with a death glare on his face.

"So," said Boomer, clearly agitated, shooting his death glare at anything and everything, " I go to disinfect my internal body systems, and you have a karaoke night. Without me. And you say I'm a bad singer, can you hear your selves? A dead pig probably but it's hooves over its ears."

"look B-" Brick started but was interrupted when Boomer said "Shun!" Butch tried to talk to him by saying, "Hey, Boommie-oommie-" but was also interrupted with Boomer's "Shun, Shun!"

"B-Bu-" The red and green ruff said simultaneously but were both interrupted with Boomer saying: "Shun Shun shun Shun Shun!" and also a snap, which was strange because they don't Have fingers.

After a while everyone got bored of being everyone and forgave…WITH THEIR MIND.

"I got it this time, we can eat-," Boomer was cut off by Butch.

"If you say bongo, I will give you the same treatment as MoJo.

Boomer walked away because he did not want to go to Antarctica.

"How about Butter?" Brick suggested.

"Thank you, finally someone besides me with SOME smarticles!" Butch replied

The Ruffs went through the refrigerator to get some butter. Butch came out with a 24 ounce/24 milliliter jar of butter. Brick with a stick of butter, and Boomer with mo stick cooking spray butter flavored. the boys simply chucked whatever they grabbed and stuffed it down the place where their neck should be. At first they ate so fast they couldn't taste as they slowed down, they realized just exactly what They were eating.

"Oh gosh no," said Butch, pulling the tub away from him, "this is Margarine."

"what's wrong with that?" asked Boomer.

"well, they use margarine to get lambs fat now, they give it to people but they colored it yellow."

I'm Blackmailing you, The next taco you eat, will come to life!

After the boys wrote their notes, the decided who to send them to.

"I'm sending mine to the power fluff green girl" said Butch.

"M e too only bubbles cuz she's nice and won't injure my internal organs if she figure's out it's me." Said Boomer.

"What is it with you and your organs today, Boomer?" Butch asked, "who are you going to give your mail to, Brick?"

"I think I'm going to give mine to the Turners." Brick replied.

...

(the turner's house)

"Oh look honey," said Mrs. Turner, " we've mail. It says '_You have 7 days '._

"Aaaaaaaah! I'm too young to die," shouted Mr. Turner, running away.

"I'm not but I still don't wanna" screeched Mrs. Turner right after him.

...

(puff's house)

"I don't even see why you made us fan-mail boxes, Blossom, no one even thinks about us unless we're saving their butt." Buttercup groaned.

"Hey, look mail" said Bubbles

"I don't have mail!" moped Blossom

"well, no one likes you, they like me because I'm the spice and the toughest fighter." Said buttercup acting a bit cocky.

Bubbles read her mail aloud, then buttercup.

"This is a good person whoever this is, warning me to never eat tacos." Bubbles said.

"Whoever this is," Buttercup said, "must be stupid, they only way they could get the letter to me is by knowing where I live. Dur-da-dur"

…..

"Hey, I'm not stupid" said butch from his perch where he was watching the girls read their letters.

"sure you aren't" said Brick

You know Barbra, when I said club, I meant a casino, not the card club with seniors.

"Pass the fruit salad, the lord knows my joints need some lubricating.

...

Hey world, I know you're thinking WTF, where did all the funny go. But I have a reason for that, I forgot to save, had to rewrite it, and condensed it. Then I started thinking about new chapters (especially F) and the jokes got sucked into there. And this worked out a lot better in my mind. I NEED some jokes tell me if you have some. Just so you know, this was going to be 4 sentences, but now it's 4 pages. If you want to write a chapter for me, it gets dedicated to review and you get to boost my self esteem… That's not good enough for you. Then here, every review gets you a new pair of pants *offer only valid once*


	3. itsybitsy teenieweenie chappie appie

He-He-He, you thought this is chapter C. But alas, it is only an author's note. I have been banned from Updating. And I had 2 FREAKING CHAPTERS ready-to-post, he deleted EVERY SINGLE LETTER right in front of my face, and I didn't write ANY of this down. WHY? I…Urm….gotinafightatschool. and my papa knows FF is my DRUG!(and he takes his Punishments VERY seriously so he never really tells me how long so I'm guessing 2 weeks to a month.) I know that posting a chapter complete AN is "ILLEGAL" so there will be a itty-bitty part to satisfy your needs. (O.G that did not sound right) So here we go.

I Edited chapter B on the 6th ,so you can reread if you wwant but no chapters have to do with each other

XxXxXxX

"Oh My Goodnesss" Butch said as his brothers came downstairs for some t.V, "We forgot to pay for the cable!"

XxXxXXxXxX

*bows to crowd* The best chapter ever written.

Right now I'm watching the PowerPuff girls Christmas special.

OH MA-SHOONGNA. I forgot to type Bubbles getting her letter. Does someone wanna type it for me *bats eyes/puppy dog face*

I'm wonderin, has any one read my profile? I love it. So, read it and Review it.

Hot like Ice,(my new phrase, it's gonna go global)

~She-Pirates Kick-BUTT

PS I'm thinking of changing my name, any suggestions.


	4. C is for Change

WAZ CRACK-A-LACKIN MA HOME-SKILLET BISCUITS

Well your glad to know that I'm not dead WOO-HOO. I umm…erm..forgot about you guys ^^; and I have a 2 social studies and 2 science projects I need to finish. I'll try to update twice a month so its not to long of a wait but I have time to live my life. This took me 2 weeks(well that was time it took between when I worked on it.) to do, so enjoy! :uD THIS IS 10 PAGE!BE PROUD!

Brick: you can't make me do anything I don't want to do.

She-Pirate: I can, cause I'm armed.

Brick: With what? Arms? That's corny cuz I got superpowers.

She-Pirate: nope, I have the backspace button. And I will make you pay for back sassing me MWAHAHAHA

Brick: NOOOOOOOO!Wait… Have you been drinking anything cuz you would never erase me? Right?

She-Pirate: I would never erase you, I'm just gonna make you do something you'll regret.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. If I did would I really be on FF? +Toilet Juice+ 

The city of Townsville… is filled with a bunch of jerks. I mean seriously, you step on one blade of grass where a 'Don't Step ON Grass' and your mauled. Adding insult to injury, it was by a 5 year old girl. This really should not be happening. I am taking a lunch break.

**XxXxXxX 3****rd**** person**

Dfdsaoooo ughh isol. These were the sounds that could be heard from the Observatory on top of the mountain. Let's see why.

"Butch, you just stole Martha!" Boomer cried over his stolen play-dough chunk that looks like exactly like Martha Stewart, "Give him back!"

"Wittle Boomie just wuvs his Martha," Butch taunted, " You, I think I'll use him for my little experiment. To see if it survives…*dun dun duuuh music comes from nowhere along with lightning*..The SUPER TOILET!"

Boomer gasps, "Not... The SUPER TOILET!"

"Yes!" Butch smirks evilly while lightning and music comes back, "…The SUPER TOILET!"

"UNFAIR!" Boomer shouts, " How come you get the sound-effects?"

"Because, who else has 2 thumbs, super smart, and MAD SKILLZ besides THIS GUY?" Butch said cockily while waggling his hands.

"For one," Brick answered, butting into their conversation and making his presence known, " You don't even have fingers, and two, don't even try to ATTEMPT academic greatness like me. And 3, use proper grammar: I have many skills. To me, bad grammar is like taking the flat side of a hammer and using it to clog a vacuum cleaner to get it to shut up. It's something you just don't do." Brick finished taking a glance at Boomer who was doing that exact thing with the vacuum and shouting things on the lines of: Come on! Don't make me pummel you! Forget You! Do it or I'll rip your hose!

"Bro, I am seriously contemplating on breaking in to your head and creating massacre on your inner dictionary." Butch joked, Trying to fit large words in his sentences to impress Brick. However, there was some seriousness sprinkled upon it.

"SEE!" Brick screeched, "You did it again. Massacre is the slaughter of many people. You'd have to assassinate it or murder it or destroy it!"

"Come on," Butch shoved Brick gently-ish, " You know there's more than 1 dictionary in that skull up there."

"GUYS! We have some issues here!" Boomer said, Ruining the brotherly bonding.

"What do you mean, issues?" Butch shot up accusingly, "You may have an issue" pointing at Brick, "And you definitely have issues," pointing at Boomer," But…*Dramatic pause to point at himself heroically*… " I Don't have issues… AT ALL!"Butch finished, giving a 2 small twitches at the end of his speech.

"Sure," Boomer agreed sarcastically, " You have NO issues AT ALL. "But that's not what I'm talking about." "Then what are you talking about?" Brick asked, blushing ever so slightly because he never asked questions, he gave answers. "The T.V." Boomer continued, "Since somebody," casting a glare at Brick, "Didn't pay rent, we need to break up. If you don't agree say I." He finished, Trying to sound smart and official. However, both Brothers shot up from their seats saying I.

"Since when do _YOU_ make plans?" Brick said with hints of Malevolence in his voice.

"Whoa! Whoa Boomer. Let me clear things up for you. We are NOT dating. We NEVER were dating. We WILL NOT EVER NEVER EVER, date. That would be creepy, awkward, uncomfortable, and Just plain WRONG!" Butch said.

Boomer, in response, said "Not like that. We are going to go to others' houses and watch T.V through their windows or something."

Butch was satisfied with the plan and went out scouting; However Brick, did not like being commanded because he was the ,Un-Official, Official leader. So, he shot Boomer a glare that would kill an average person but, only scalded Boomer's arm, then took off with Boomer following suit.

**XxXxXxX Boomer**

Boomer did not know who has a T.V. and who doesn't so he did the next best thing, look it up on…THE INTERNET!*trumpets/trombones play and confetti falls from a passing cloud* Now, the boys did not have a computer –unless you count that plastic thingy Gerber and V-Tech sell that says laptop on the box, but is really just some educational toy that has retarded games and looks like a laptop.- so Boomer had to go to a very scary, dangerous place with lots of paper and cleanliness… The LIBRARY. * clarinets and flutes play. But the sound is muffled by the brass and paper clips are thrown* But Boomer, talking aloud, tells himself, "Never fear, I am BOOMER….." and waits for his sound effect to play but it never comes. "Oh come on She-Pirate," Boomer shouted angrily at the sky, through the computer screen, so his words reach the evil master mind, She-Pirates Kick-BUTT*all music instruments play in harmony, then a trombone solo comes along with candy being tossed by baby angels with confetti riding on flying unicorns who shoot out rainbows from their horn*1 "Your just gonna a leave me hanging?"  
She-Pirate feels a little bad and lets a cricket chirp for him. A few moments later a tumbleweed rolls by.  
"Well, that's a start." Boomer says and heads off to the place he was going until he got side-tracked, The LIBRARY.*Library music plays once more.*

As Boomer stepped into the library, the room became utterly quiet (since even though you're supposed to be quiet in a library, people are always talking anyway) and all heads2 turned to look at him questionably. "Don't worry," the blue-clad boy reassured, "I'm not gonnna kill y'all," Sighs of relief were heard from the crowd. "Yet." The boy mumbled. Then he continued his rant "I'm only here to use the computer. So ,err..umm do whatever you do when you're in here doing ,erm-a… stuff." Boomer finished awkwardly and shuffled toward the computers. As he got on he realized he did not know today's date. So, to solve his problem he researched every letter of the date since writing was born. He realized he didn't know what year writing was invented so he settled on the year 2003. The results were always in the order of: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z. Followed by the words 'Now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me3? For some strange reason (AILENS) today's date was not on the list so Boomer ,not seeing any pattern of some sort, randomly chose the letter C, and started back to his home.

**XxXxXxX Brick**

As Boomer and Butch did whatever they did, Brick went to the map store to find a map to take him to Sesame Street. Brick walked in the store and found no maps that had the place he was looking for. Until, he looked in the world maps section. There, there was a small purple backpack with a star-shaped pocket and a tube shaped one. He was about to give the bag to the cashier,—He may be a villain, but he's not heartless—when he decided to check it first in case in was the case for the map. However, he should have never done that. You know why? No, I'll tell you why, it grew eyes and a mouth then it started singing:

_Back-pack, Back-pack  
Back-pack, Back-pack  
I'm the backpack  
loaded up  
with things and knick-knacks too  
anything that you might need  
I've got in store for you  
Back-pack, Back-pack  
Back-pack, Back-pack  
YEAH!_

This made Brick's already large eyes take up 4/5 of the space on his face because he was…well…freaked out. I mean have _YOU_ ever met a talking backpack? Brick contemplated about running away screaming "APOCALYPSE! APOCALYPSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" but decided against that when he realized the backpack could get him a map or even better, a jet pack. "Can you get me a jet pack?" Brick asked realizing the silence between him and the backpack was tension heavy. "No can do." The cottony fabric said, "That's my dad." It went on like that, Brick would ask a question and backpack would say no.  
"Can you get me a hang-glider?  
" No, that's my cousin, rescue-pack." 

"Can I have a snack?"  
"No, that's my little sister, lunch pack"

"Can I get a Band-Aid?"  
"No, that's my grandpa, first aid pack"

"Can I have some money?"  
"No that's illegal."

"Can I have a map?"  
"Don't ask me. Ask my little friend there."

With that last answer, Brick took a glance to the side Backpack was looking at and saw a piece of yellow-brown paper stick out. Brick tugged at the paper with all his might but it wouldn't budge. He hit at the sides on the pocket making caveman like grunts such as: ughhhhh, aogua, issif and wuluqiioono to threaten the map inside of it; to no avail. Frustrated, Brick shout out, "What kinda MAP is this!" at the word map, the coiled paper moved up slightly but, not enough to pull it out. The paper then said: "I can't hear youuuu!" in a voice not unlike Him's. "What do you mean I can't hear you? You wouldn't have said that if you couldn't hear me because you wouldn't know that I spoke!" Brick said exasperatedly but in reply, the map said: "Just shudup stupid and say map so I can get out of this cell-hole they call a pocket !" Brick said "See, how can I shut-up and say map at the same time. And you call me stupid." "Just say it!" the map said and Brick complied. Instead of seeing the mobster Brick thought he would see, there was a child friendly map with large eyes and a smile singing:

_I'm the map  
I'm the map  
I'm the map  
I'm the map  
I'm the map  
I'm the map  
I'm the maaaaaap!6_

Brick had knowledge from his last encounter with talking objects and decided to get straight to the point. "Give me a map to Sesame Street" Brick demanded. Suddenly, the whole world was covered with map as he said " To get Sesame Street, You have to: go through the cloudless skies, around your friendly neighbors and then at Sesame Street. Repeat after me: sky, Neighbors, Sesame Street. Sky, Neighbors, Sesame Street. Sky. Neighbors. SEASAME STREET!" with the last sesame street, map opened his mouth wide and jumped/flew toward Brick who yelled "Aaaahhhh He's gonna eat ME!" Then Brick ran off to follow the directions.

Okay, step 1 he said to himself: Go through clear skies. Now let's see brick looked at each of paths he could take. The lefternmost had heavy Storm clouds and lightning was seen coming from them. The middle one was nice clear and peaceful while the one on the right had many storm clouds. Unlike the first one, there was food pouring from the clouds instead of ice-sleet-rain-snow-hail. When Brick finished the path he saw 4 new paths on the ground. The first, had plenty of nice, smiling people. it sickened Brick. The second had many people but, they all looked dangerous armed with guns, knives, nuclear bombs, spitballs, elephant dung and other stuff like that. The 3rd was clear of anything. Just like the sky path he took. The 4th had a huge go-go dancer's boot in front of it with loud music coming from it along with moaning and groaning. Brick immediately discarded that choice and looked at its neighbors. At first, the choice was clear the first, but then he remembered that he lived on a volcano and therefore had no neighbors. After the test were completed, with ease of course, Brick was at Sesame Street. Now that he was there, it seemed like no one else was. Until, that familiar trashcan came to view. Brick walked over to it, stole the lid, and tossed it far away not really caring where it went because, he was going to get the Garbage monster's letter. And he was gonna get it now. In the can, was nothing other than a piece of paper that said, "I'm tired of you little punks threatening me when you mess your stupid letter of the day so, here's the letter…C as in Can you leave me alone?4

Brick was annoyed there wasn't much action and angrily flew home.

**XxXxXxX Butch**

Butch flew off and waited in a tree to see a red and blue light fly off into the distance. Then he came home. Yes you heard (well, read) that right. No crazy adventure. Why? Well, Butch figured if Brick got the answer and Boomer managed to get the answer, his input wouldn't be necessary. And people say he's the dumb one. So, he waited. And waited. and waited. And contemplated. Then got agitated. And waited our debated. And waited. And hated. And dated. And waited. And stated he remembers being created. He thought he was overweighted so he deflated. And waited. And waited. (say it out loud, fast, and in the tune of a rap by B.o.B it's fun and confusing) He watched some lady walk by; Then he had an idea. What he did, exactly, Is none of your concern. But, I'll tell you what he did, that should give you a clue. First, he called the number for the in-styler, 1-555-1144-INSTYLER. (I have no idea if this is real. So, whatever you do, don't call this number) The conversation went something like this:

"You have reached the IN-STYLER corp. How may I help you?"  
"I wanna buy the Instyler. Duh…why else would I call"  
"Well, two things" the aggravated secretary said, "One. It's policy, I'm supposed to say that. Two. What if you already bought an INSTYLER and needed it fixed? Huh. And by the way, you don't sound 18 or up."  
"Well!" Butch started shouting, "One. I didn't _KNOW _it was policy. Two. If I already bought the INSTYLER would I call the number from the ad? Wouldn't I have called the number that comes in the box for tech issues. AND, I have a disease which makes me never grow up5 so that is why I sound like a 5 year old."  
"Don't sass me woman!"  
"I'm a dude …named Butch!"  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Can I still get a INSTYLER?"  
"Sure! Where should I deliver it to?"  
"The City….of Townsville. At the park there is a volcano, on top of it is where I L-" Butch was cut off  
"What in the name of all that is sane! Why do you live on a volcano?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Whatever. I'll be there in an hour… umm what's your name?"

"Don't hang up on me!"  
"…"

"Okay. One thing down, three more to go." Butch said to himself. The green-clad boy took off into the direction of Claire's. As the boy arrived, most of the other customers made a run for it, knowing that they wanted to live to see next week. Butch smirked to himself, knowing he strikes fear in their hearts. All of the employees were still there because they wanted to get paid and their boss was very strict about break times. However, they were all a bit apprehensive about an evil, little, foul-tempered boy I a girl's accessory store. Butch was running through the store, trying to find all the pieces to the pink-puff's ensemble in brick's size. Which was kinda hard since Brick is…you know…chunky. A brave, and possibly stupid, employee walked up to Butch and asked, "Do you need help?"  
"Yes!" Butch replied throwing his arms in to the air, "Of course, I'm not a freaking _GIRL_"  
"Well what do you need?" said the woman, ignoring the insult.  
"I need a suit, that looks like the pink PowerPuff Girl." Butch said matter-of-factly getting some curious stares from the straggling customers  
"Umm…aren't you a…umm….guy?"  
"It's not for me, BOZO! Do you think I'm some kinda CROSS-DRESSER? NOW TELL ME WHERE THE COSTUME IS SO I CAN GET ON WITH MY LIFE!"  
"It's right there." Said the worker as he pointed to the section for PowerPuff super fans. Complete with plates, nightlights, stuffed animals, undies, (for girls and guys) curtains, costumes, toenail clippers, machine guns, and hair gel.

Butch was barely able to hold in his 'chunks' while he searched through for a costume precise enough. After he found it, it took a while because he didn't want to get too close, he went home to go wait for his brothers. Just before he got there though, he thought he felt something squirrel like tugging at his black jeans, but paid it no mind.

XxXxXxX Boomer P.O.V

"Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la, Tra-la-la-la-la-la-laaaaaa" Boomer sang on his way home. When he got there, he looked to see Butch…sleeping on the floor….with shopping bags in his hands…..from Claire's…..near a bunch of fat squirrels…and no pants.

"Get up ya lazy bum!" I screeched in his ear shaking him a bit.  
Still half-asleep and absorbed in his dream he mumbled weird things like: No I hath the laser, penguins, so long suckas. This time baby I'll beee Bulllleeeeet-proof. He suddenly awoke after singing and turned to look at me…then he hugged me. One of those nice brotherly hugs you see on ABC network but don't really experience in real life.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" I asked, backing up. He just smirked that smirk of his that of his that was smirky enough to only be his. "Okay, next questions. Why were you at Claire's? Where are your pants? How do you fall asleep on the ground?" his only reply was: "All will be explained soon." And he then proceeded to tell me about his plan. I like it. I like it _VERY _much. REVENGE WILL BE MINE! "But wait, where are your pants, you never explained that?" I asked. And he simply shrugged.

XxXxXxX Brick's P.O.V

I came home. And it was quiet. Too quiet. I plopped in a chair to await my brothers. I heard someone go Olufadoradiy and suddenly, I was mugged. I was tied up with some fabric. I couldn't break it. Wait a minute, _I_ can't break a stupid hunk o' cloth. I'm going weak. Either that, or it is made out of my weakness. Polyester.*duh-duh-Dunn* I prefer the later. Quickly, I was out like a light. They must have had cinnamon breathe spray. Deez, they knew everything about me. I'm guessing a couple minutes later, they were through with me to reveal my kidnappers. Butch and Boomer. They told me to look at the mirror, and I gasped. Yes I, Brick Marquez MoJo, gasped. I should be ashamed .But I have to say, I looked pretty good; The red bow highlighted my eyes, the pink in the dress accented the traces of other colors in my hair and made it look like fire. Speaking of hair, they In-STYLED it. Now the edges were soft and had a little bounce. What I wasn't loving, was the shoes though, they were tight and my feet could not breathe. Other than that, I would totally date myself, if it wasn't so…wrong. The Boys told me that for the rest of the day, I would have to be Blossom. That was such a WTF moment. I mean seriously, have your brothers ever tie you up to a chair, use your weaknesses against you, and force you to dress as your arch enemy.

"Why me? What about you guys?" I whined, "I am the leader and should not be treated like this…I have rights."

"Well…" Butch drawled glad he got be in charge for once, " you looked most like your counterpart. If Boomer was Bubbles he'd have to grow his hair out to look convincing7 And I'm way too manly and have too many muscles to be Buttercup." Butch finished this by holding boomer's hair and yanking it around in the air.

"Well what do I have to do?" I tried to sound ticked off but I knew I would kinda like being Blossom. I felt freer in the dress but it was other things to. I could fly down the street without being booed at or backed away from.

"Well, you see, 'Blossom' 'has' a 'chat room' and 'advices' 'people' to 'help' them with their 'problems'," Butch said putting air quotes in every other word to sound….educated. " And you're gonna go tell them to do bad stuff, and then you're gonna go and do bad stuff so no one likes her, then ,without the leader, the power-bluffs will eventually become hopeless and stop fighting creating a new era of hate and destruction risen from the ashes where we will rule, then we will find the samurai's sword and conquer the world. Then the universe, then the galaxy, then a new galaxy, then a new, new galaxy, then a new, new, new galaxy, then a new new new new new new new new new galaxy." Boomer finished for him. With a smile of triumph etched upon his features.

We all stared at him dumb-struck, I never knew he could think this far into the future. Let alone think at all. But that is a good plan, destroy Tokyo and name it Brickville, Take Las Vegas and name it Butchington, Hamden could be Boomeropulous. And name the poles North Rowdy, South Ruff- my musings were cut short when Butch got out of his initial shock and hi-5ed boomer saying: "Yea boy, I knew you had some gangsta in ya, let's go get'cha a pistol," I sent him a look at pistol, we may be evil but guns were a no-no, we had powers , "I…Ummm..erm, meant water gun."

"Wait! Before you go, what about Blossom, won't she find out and then arrest us?"

My blue and green brothers gave each other a mischievous, knowing smirk and said together: "We've got it all taken care of."

~~~O~Cue Flashback~O~~~

Blossom: DON'T TOUCH ME!  
Boomer: Chill woman, were almost there  
Blossom: I said GET YOUR SLIMY, GRIMY, UGLY, PRUNEY, DRIED UP, ASHY, FINGERLESS HANDS OFF MEE!  
Butch: My hands aren't grimy or slimy or pruney or ashy, or ugly. I wash them 3 times every month and moisturize them with lotion. Although they are fingerless. But, that is more I can say for your sister. I remember hearing she was so musty, she scared a monster off with getting within 12 feet of it.  
Blossom: GET THIS PLASTIC BAG OFF OF ME7 YOU KNOW ITS MY WEAKNESS. And that story is true, but she bathes every day …usually. So she can fight monsters.  
Boomer: Hey, what about us?  
Blossom: Exactly, so she can fight monsters.  
Butch: I'm not a monster, but I'm HOT like one  
Blossom: Sure you are  
Butch: See Boomer, someone agrees I'm hot.  
Boomer:…  
Blossom: Have you ever seen the monsters I fight, they are so ugly, so, so ugly.  
Butch: What about Seduca?  
Blossom: You comparing yourself to a 27-39 year old WOMAN? But back to the issue on hand, RELEASE ME CREATURES OF THE DEEP OR I SHALL HARASS YOU TO THE DEATH!  
Butch/Boomer: Wha-?  
Blossom: Imbeciles, let me go or I will kill you.  
Boomer: We're there *shoots paralyzing ray at Blossom*  
Butch: Now stay there and don't move*tosses Blossom into warehouse*  
Blossom: I'll catch you alive if it's the last thing I do!  
Butch: So long SUCKA!*flies away*  
Blossom: THAT'S NOT PROPER GRAMMER!  
Boomer: GEEZ you sound like Brick.*follows Butch*  
~~~O~END FLASHBACK~O~~~ 

"I'm still unsure of this." Brick said after his brothers went over the plan for the third time.

"Relax skillet biscuit, Its gonna work just fine." Butch soothed.

u\u\u\u\n\n\n\n\ time lapse (Brick is giving advice now as pink-pollen8) [others are named after songs]

**LoveLikeWoe**: Help Bloss, help! I was waiting for my boyfriend at the park and he never came, then I went to a club for some fun after that depressing scene and he was with another girl. What Do I Do?  
**Pink-Pollen:** Wut els do u do, u find him and whoop him wit a stick, then you toss him in a cage with elephants to step on him. Then say, REVENGE IZ SWEET …SUCKA .  
**LovelikeWoe: **Umm Bloss, is that you, you never use text talk and that solution is kinda..violent?  
**pink-pollen:** Well I figured, I should be more in touch with pop culture's slang and stuff so..umm yeah.  
**LoveLike Woe:** Gee, thanx! it's always been hard having perfect grammar wit u when I ask fo help. g2g  
-New chat-  
**Justadream:** where is the cheapest place to by tweezers? I got a piece of door in my finger.  
**pinkpollen:** What do u mean buy? You rob. That's the only way to get tweezers for a cheap price. The best ones are at this butcher shop, Devine's. they look like knives but they're supa good tweezers. What finger is it anyway?  
**Justadream:** umm..does it matter? If it does than middle.  
**pink-pollen: **oh, if that's the case, stick it up all day and point it at people.  
**Justadream: **thanx, u know ur a lot less up tight than before. And…manly  
-New Chat-  
**kungfufighting: **okay so I was shopping, right. And I grabbed this pair of shoes on the pedestal ,right. And then some creepy girl came and snatched one from my hands and said , "those r mine" right. And we got in to a fight, right. And she through one at me and pinned me too a wall, right. And the manager came and I swear you saw a big 3 over his head right. Then he looked at me and was all, "you will get arrested for making this beautiful young lady have issues shopping, right. And then he said I got to pay for the wall, right. And that's unfair so I told him I'm not gonna take his chizz. And now I have to pay double right. And I was gonna pay for those shoes with a gift card cuz I only got 2 cents.  
**pink-pollen**: there are many answers to ur problem let me show u,  
1) kidnap him and hold him ransom. Then U'll get da money and have the joy of torturing him  
2) mug the lady and 'borrow' the shoes.  
3) rob a bank  
4) steal her new boyfriend  
5)stuff spoiled yogurt in their undies  
6) burglarize the store, that will get you all the shoes.  
**kungfufighting: **wows, I can't believe I never thought of that. I think I'll do 5.  
u\u\u\u\n\n\n\n Time lapse (commercial shooting)

"okay Blossom" said the director, "We only have one role of film so compose yourself and this is the only shoot you'll take."  
"Wait, what am I doing again?" Brick asked.  
The director spoke slowly, after muttering: you're supposed to be the smart one. "You Puffs are doing a commercial for being eco-friendly. Buttercup is doing reduce; Bubbles recycle, and you are reusing."  
"okay here we go" Brick said before tossing the script.

"Well hello there, I'm Blossom Utonium and I'm going to teach you about reusing for Green! Green! Keep the town clean week. Let me tell you about the things you can reuse. Well, let's say you were just at McDonald's drinking your iced tea and now you're all done. Don't throw the straw or the wrapper in the garbage, take that straw and put it in someone else's drink and drink theirs all up. Or put the wrapper in the straw and aim at someone and blow. Now, not only have you saved someone's drink from being wasted, but you have given yourself some free entertainment. Hey, look over there. Someone's giving toys to charity. No no no, this will never do. I must fix this right away. Give me those. Now what you do is take those toys and burn them. Now see, we just put some greenhouse gases in the air so the world is warmer and less cold in the winter. Oh NO! don't throw those dynamite sticks out because they are highly poisonous and can kill you at any moment. Let's use them as swords for a game of Dunces & Dragons. And this concludes our segment on how to reuse. I LOVE YOU CITIZENS OF TOWNSVILLE!" Brick said, blowing a kiss to the camera. Before adding: "And Now to Bubbles with recycling."  
"Blossom, Blossom Baby." Said the director walking toward Brick, "That was…Terrible. Buttercup was coming up next. I guess we'll just switch around the schedule." And the director walked away. 

Brick decided to kill some time by starting crime. The sounds from his day went a little like this:  
"Hey Blossom, What'cha doing here? Do ya' wanna notha' bow fo' yo' pretty Wittle head? Or maybe there's a rip I yo' dress from fighten da monstas? Come let Mrs. Wa-" POW  
"Oh why did ya just kick Mrs. Wagner?" SLAM  
"I'm callin the PoPo on ya! And I thought ya was a good girl" BOOM  
"Mrs. Wagner, we got your call and have the animal tranquilizer" OW  
"Oh you again, first the golf clubs. Now your harassing women? I think we need to talk away your right as defender of the city" Ca-CHING  
u\u\u\u\n\n\n\n\ 3 animal tranquilizing shots later  
"what in the name of Nancy as happened?" Brick said feeling groggy  
"You Mrs. Utonium, are in jail for being such a bad kitty." Said the policewoman  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brick yelled, then he realized he never told his brothers what the letter of the day was.  
XxXxXxX  
See, what did I tell you? This place is Terrible: People being whooped with sticks, monsters, haters, floating chickens , people cutting off fingers ,some one just put something…lumpy in my, undergarments; now some strange lady just stuck her middle finger at me! This place makes cityville look good.

This was a dozy to right. I had to do it in the dark..with some wood in my finger..and cold feet…and unmoisturized hands…and I was watching television, reading fanfics, and ate some Chinese food.

1 Y'up I love myself that much I get unicorns and such and such

2 See I never got that because really you're twisting your neck, not your head

3 I don't like that either because I am singing. It should say something like : Next time we'll sing with some trees. Or something like that

4 See, I never was really good at endings even if it's a short section. so how was it?

5 Is that a real disease?

7 Do they have weaknesses? I made that up on the spot(like I did with the whole story)

6 Bubbles hair is actually pretty long. In the rainy day adventures episode she ties it around her head and it makes a mustache. I can't even do that with my hair.

8 Is pink pollen a song?

This was inspired by the PPGD ,or Z I'm not really sure what the differences is, In the episode where the ruffs dress like the puffs. And special thanks to PPGRULZ123 I..um _indirectly_ used that Brick is Blossom idea. From her story memory loss Go read it. DON'T SUE ME you can count this as free advertising.

Time to thank those weird people who are _actually_ reading this. No review left behind or something like that

ppgrulz123: Chap. 2- YES*victory cheer* I knew someone would like that|Chap.3- I love Bubble Boy, every time I watch It I still can't believe she eats that roach

JadeTyga: Chap.2- I actually thought the exact same thing, it was okay but not ROFLMAO good. Especially since I reread and realized some parts came out or something. Is this one better?

: Chap.2- Don't I know it…I mean, Thanks

MewMewSugara: Chap.2- I am? Well thank you. I always knew I had humor in my blood but ever? That's a complement

Aktress: Chap.1- YEAH! Woo-hoo for randomness|Chap.3- It's okay about the chapters I mean those would have been short and now you have the super long one  
Nekomimi: Chap.1.- Isn't can't touch this a great song? I started dancing to it but remembered I was writing.

Now my minions, let us come and conquer the world and spread this aweomesauce story to the world!

Keepin' it real like a happy meal(saw that on a tee-shirt)  
~She-Pirate 


	5. D is for Dancing with the Dinos

Howdy Y'all, I'm back (after like 2 months), I forgot about this story (again). But I have a legit reason. I was trying to earn Japanese…by watching anime with English dubs. Okay, maybe it's not that legit but...whatever. Also, I saw my kindergarten teacher move in to the house next to mine. It's pretty awkward because he never liked me...and he got out of jail. When I saw him I said: "Hey Mr.D, you got outta jail!" that was the wrong thing to say. Any advice?

Butch: I don't care about your life, just get on with this story, that way it could be over soon.

She-pirate: HEY! I take offense.

Butch: Good, you were supposed to.

She-Pirate: you forgot that I am writing this!*evil chuckle*

Butch: Why are you la- NO! NO! Don't kill me, I'm just a boy! I don't want to be a victim of your evil, and sick twisted mind.

She-Pirate: I can't kill you if that's what you're thinking. If I do that, you'd be dead to lots of other fanfic writers, and I'm reading some of that stuff you know.

Oh and special thanks to Yuki luv's cookies! For giving me a character!

And more thanks to ppgrulz123 she gave me an idea for this chappie!

Specialer thanx to Ke$ha for being awesome and singing songs.

Disclaimer: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying AAYO, this my DISCLAIM-O!

(I decided to not have them watch TV anymore, cuz I wasn't sure how to fit it in.)

{}{}{}

The city of Townsville…IS PARTYING UP! Getting jiggy with it. Getting down. They're shakin' what their mama gave them. It's funkalicious up in this dizzle, you feelin' me Home-skillets wit a side o' fries? In fact makes me feel fly yo. Like a G6.

"PSS" they lady that controlled the screen which he read from, whisper-shouted, "Stop talking, your losing our viewers by the second.

"What, you can't embrace my inner gangsta?"

"No" the lady said, "Now stop making up words, before someone gets fired."

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\ MONSTER TEETH! RAWR!  
"Come on Brick, can't you let us go to the kiddies club?" (The best name I could think of w/o using chuck-e-cheese) Butch complained.

"No" Brick stated.

"WHY NOT!" Butch and Boomer shouted in a whiney, temper tantrum-y way.

"Because I said so." Brick said countering his brothers' babyness with manliness. Well, as much as he can muster being a 5 year old boy.  
"All we want to do is go see a talking mule dance" Boomer said.  
"YEAH! And I want to get jiggy wit it, and shake what chemical X gave me." Butch added

"NO ONE and I mean no one, wants to see Butch dance. And a mule talking is upright unnatural." Brick argued.

"Well then, let's go commit crime or something, because really, sitting here and listening to jeopardy is really upsetting." Boomer suggested.

"Yeah, let's go graffiti stuff, and steal jewelry!" Butch said.  
"Boomer, I never thought I'd say this, but YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Brick exclaimed.  
"Hey…what about me, I suggested graffiti and theft, I WANNA BE A GENIUS TOO!" Butch yelled at his elder brother…"we can steal some big ol' gangsta earrings, and rings, and put on some baggy jeans with huge studded belts."  
"Well, you should know that we don't have ears, or fingers, and belts would be useless since our pants are attached to our body."  
"Not ex-"Boomer and Butch simultaneously started at their retreating brother's form.  
….

"Wait, I forgot, how do you spell ugly again?" Boomer asked  
"U-G-L-E" Butch said annoyed at his younger brother.  
"Okay, so here it is, my sign" Boomer said and pointed to his mark it read: _Ur mama say u ugle_.

"Read mine, its better" Butch said motioning to his, barely legible, spray paint. It said: _ur a monkey lovin butt-muncher._

"That. Is. DISTURBING!" Brick said or well, screeched, "That image it puts in my mind is so nasty, it burns! Mine is the best." Brick said while the others read his graffiti:

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is Sweet  
Cake is too_

_But the roses are wilting  
Those violets are dead  
The sugar bowls empty  
And so is your head._

"Umm…why is 'your', 'are', 'violets', 'blue', 'dead', 'too' and basically everything spelled wrong." Said Butch; secretly envious that Brick did a better job than him.

However, Boomer was crying; "That was so…BEAUTIFUL!" he said and jumped into Brick, expecting him to catch him. Instead they both went down.

Cries like: "OMFG MY BACK! IT HURTS!" and "GET OFF A ME YOU SUCKER MUCKER!" also, "If I don't make it, tell Butch I stole his peanut butter crackers" or "If I die, tell Ronald McDonald that he always creped me out and needs a real life."

Butch took this distraction and ran for the nearest suit store. Which was 3 steps away, and snuck in, using all of those spy techniques Brick taught him. Which was nothing. He also tried being James Bond. EPIC FAIL! Luckily, the owner let all the employees out early for dancing day, and the place's security systems were off because of a recent monster attack. (see, those _were monster teeth_)

Little people know, or well no one actually, but, Butch, was a FASHIONISTA! Or well, fashionisto. Currently, he was deciding between the mobster and the gangster. So absorbed in his couture, he did not notice the figure right behind him.

"What'cha doin'?" the figure breathed.

This, however, scared the crap out of Butch and he rocketed in the air. In his wake, leaving a brownish-green…substance. I wonder what it was?

When he came back, he played it cool saying: "Deciding, an outfit for the club, choosing between Mobster and Gangsta."

"Weird, that's exactly what I'm doing." She said, holding up a gangster outfit, and a female's mobster suit. They took one look at each other and instantly knew.

"Mobster." They said aloud. Then the 2 children went to different corners of the store and put on their outfits.

"So what's your name?" said the figure stepping out of the shadows to reveal a black pinstripe suit. Complete with a pencil skirt, white short sleeved dress shirt, black striped vest, and a white tie with silver diamonds on it, not to mention a black fedora. In large, silver Gem-stones, it said "Yuki"

"Butch. Yours?" he replied, also stepping out, uncovering a navy green pinstripe suit. (think really dark green because I don't know if navy green's a color.) There was a navy blue vest underneath and a (navy) bloody red tie complete with a navy green paper boy hat.

"You can call me…nasal spray," Said the girl. Very sarcastically while pointing to her hat's inscription.

"Nasal spray? Really? Is that the thing you put in your nose to make the world smell fresh? It makes me want a nose." Butch said, _trying_ to make a good first impression. Noticing Yuki has just done a faceplam.

"No, it's Yuki. If you _EVER_ call me nasal spray I will punch your face you wouldn't be able to recognize it." She threatened stepping in to the light, and adding, "Although, I don't see why you'd want to. But then I'll be doing you a favor."

"Did you just threaten me?" Butch said, also stepping into the light.

"I don't make threats, I make promises." Yuki said, examining her paws. When she did look at Butch's suit, she laughed. "YOU!" she started but ended up on the floor. Taking a deep breath she started up, "You, look like a rainbow threw up on you!" and started laughing again.

Trying to come up with a comeback quickly he said, "You're so ugly, you went to an ugly contest and they said, 'Sorry, no professionals.'"

Yuki stopped laughing, and gave him an expression no emoticon in the yahoo messenger could mimic. She retaliated with: "You're so ugly, you looked in the mirror and your reflection said, 'I QUIT!'"

And they went like that back and forth:

"YOU'RE so ugly, you put the Boogie man out o' business."

"You're so fat and hungry, that when you went to KFC, you asked how much the bucket on the roof is."

"Your teeth are so yellow; I can't believe it's not butter."

"Yo brotha' is so stupid he brought a spoon to the Super Bowl"

They both paused at this on Butch, because this _is_ what Boomer was planning to do; And Yuki because it wasn't her turn. Unknowingly, they both burst out laughing.

After their little laughing fit was over the two kids had a decent conversation.

"So…" Yuki started, "Why are you here?"

"Well, my brothers don't accept my MAD DANCE SKILLZ and I wanted to go to the dancing, parade, square … thingy." Butch answered, "And you?"

"it's a LONG story." Yuki said

"I got time." Butch responded.

Yuki started "Okay well…

~O.O~ flashback

"are you ready kids?"

"YES"

"OK" the figure took a big breathe, "I love YOU.  
You love ME;  
we're best friends like friends should be.  
with a great big hug and a kiss from me to YOU.  
WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO?  
I l-"

"Woah, whoa" Yuki interrupted, "You love me?"

"Yeah, That's how the song go-"

"WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KINDA PEDO STALKER! THAT WEARS A WIG…AND A COSTUME? WHAT KINDA WORLD DO WE LIVE IN TODAY? PEDO STALKER WANNA-BE DINOSAURS ENDANGERING THE LIVES OF THE CHILDREN. ON NATIONAL T.V. WILL NO ONE HELP US CHILDREN FORCED ON THE SET?"

In the background, you could hear the other kids whispering: "pwnage" "Yah, he is flirting with us" "let's get him fired" "my crackers, he stole my crackers, they were just in my pocket!" "he sounds like a dying pig with lung cancer when he sings"

Barney started seething, in fact, if you looked closely, you could see steam pouring from his wig. And at the top of his longs, he screeched: "NO ONE. INSULTS. MY. TOUPE! Because it's not a wig! You ignorant kids these days! And I did NOT steal your moldy old graham crackers!"

"I never said they were moldy, or what kind they were…you MUST have taken them!" the kid shot back.

Yuki was getting a little nervous, but who wouldn't be if your favorite child character was out to get you. So the only _reasonable_ thing to do is shoot it with an eye laser. Or something of that sort.

Now, Barney angry is a VERY rare sight. Do you wanna know why? Simple equation really,  
Barney + Anger= Bigger Barney  
BIG BARNEY= DEATH! x.x

So before Yuki could be Pummeled to death, she fled for her life.

~O.O~ end flashback

"…and then I came here." Yuki finished her tale of life…and death.

"Wow, that's…"Butch said looking for the right word, "Epic." He finished, in awe of EVIL BARNEY!

"Y'up, I roll like that. Now let's dance" Yuki said before dragging Butch to the dance floor.

n\n\n\n\u\u\u\u time lapse (of like 12 seconds)

If you were a person on the dance floor 13 seconds ago, you would have felt your pulse pumping and be getting your Cupid Shuffle on. Now, all you can do is watch in awe as 2 small streaks of color, one forest green and the other one black do some many awesome dance moves so fast your mind can't comprehend it. A couple was: the running man, the cabbage-patch, robot, jerk dougie, cat-daddy, and the potty dance.*

UNTIL… a Blue kid and a Red child came and stopped the music.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BUTCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE WERE SEARCHING FOR YOU? LIKE 7 HOURS! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" said the orange headed leader.

"WAAHH! BUTCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU MONSTA!" cried the blonde tri-kick.

Dancing, no, it couldn't have been that long, only like 12 minutes, man…It didn't work, waahh yourself, that's my name don't wear it out, why would I be dead? I'm like the joker, I can't die. Yeah, first I'll eat your brains cuz I'm a monsta, a monsta a motherf-"

"LANGUAGE!" yelled Yuki from the background, annoyed that she wasn't in the most heartfelt the boys ever had since birth.

"Who's that, and why are you with her?" Brick questioned.

"She's Yuki, I met her in a haberdashery, she took me to the dance hall, and we WERE in the middle of a dance off until SOMEONE rudely interrupted.

"*gasp* YOU'RE THE EVIL SHE-WITCH THAT KIDNAPPED BUTCH! You die, NOW!" Boomer hollered, proceeding to attack Yuki.

"GET OFF A' ME YOU LITTLE….YOU DID JUST RIP MY HAIR OFF, IT'S ON MAN, IT'S ON!" Yuki Screeched, proceeding to whoop Boomer's Butt. Jumping from under boomer's paws to hovering above him, she kicked Boomer in the gut, and while he was doubled over she swung him over her shoulder and tossed him into a conveniently located trash can.

"Net!" Brick cheered excited someone besides him and Butch has given Boomer a beat down. Then, realizing what he said, said "…for a girl."

"what did you say" Yuki said, curling her punching fist.

"For a girl."

"GRRR!" Yuki gave her battle cry. Yuki first backflip, kicked Brick in the face. Then built up a silver energy ball and aimed it at Brick, yelling: "Ka-MAE Ha-MAEEE HAA!" Needless to say, he will be using a LOT of band-aids tomorrow. However, their "battle" was cut short.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

In current news: a large purple dinosaur has been spotted destroying our town, looking for this 'Yuki' person.

"YUKI! YUUKI! I'm gonna get 'cha!" snarled Barney, poking his head through the ceiling. "You're not Yuki."

"OMIGOSH! The dino is in the building, repeat. the dino is in the building. Patrick do you read me

"umm Barbra is that code for something. Ya know, we're not spies."

"NO! there is an actually a dinosaur in the building. Why would I think there are spies I'm not sugar high like last time.

"Well I guess I might come check but…"

"AAAAAH it's singing!"

"the dinosaur is singing? See this is why I didn't come up there in the first place.

"HELP ME! THE NOISE IT'S TAKING OV…I love you, you love me, we're best friends like friends should be-"

"Why are you singing?"

"with a great big hug and a kiss from me to youuu"

"Umm, I don't know you like that."

"won't you say you love me too?"

"Barbra, are you okay? Barbra?"

\/\/\/\/\/  
/\/\/\/\/\

"Yuki. YUUKI. Come out, come out wherever you are. It's time to DIE." Barney's voice echoed through the streets.

"I FOUND YOU NOW!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Barney cackled. His evil laugh was surprisingly good, a quality that would only come if it was constantly used…0.o

"OMG! Barney found us, we're gonna die!" Boomer squealed

"I Love you, you love me, we're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too."

"AAHHH! The sound, it's so horrible, and high pitched. It sounds like DEATH!" Butch commented.

"Then let's kill it." Yuki said.

"Boys," Brick commanded, " maneuver kung-fu washing machine. Oh and Yuki umm, go nuts."

The Rowdys hooked their elbows together and rapidly spun clockwise; spitting out Power balls, and energy hammers, and even the occasionally football. Until Brick said: "DRY CYCLE!" Now the boys were vibrating violently like a cellphone,

"I Love you, you love me, we're best friends like family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too." Sung the people of Townsville.

"WAIT!" Brick exclaimed, "Barney uses his song to hypnotize people, so the way to stop his-"

"By singing songs. Guys, I have an idea..."

However, no one moved. Everyone gave Boomer a blank stare with their mouths A Jar, until Butch said: "That's twice today, I think that Boomer's had a break through."

n\n\n\n\u\u\u\u 18 minutes later…

Yuki and the Boys lined up and took their positions. Yuki put on her normal clothes: She wears black jean shorts, a white shirt that has black swirls on it and white converse.

The Ruffs however… look straight up ridiculous. Each boy had a PowerPuff styled dress in their counterparts color but instead of a black stripe, there was a white X that took up the whole length of the shirt. Then there were white rain boots with little jingle bells on them then rung when they moved. But each boy added their own touch. Brick wore a '50s style church hat that was red to replace his cap. Boomer got a scrungy. And Butch, horror of horrors, tried to keep (what ever was left of) his manliness by wearing…a man-purse. Formerly known as a Satchel.*

In the back was Brick and Butch, because they are probably the worst singers you will ever hear in your life time and decided to be background dancers. Yuki and Boomer were in the front. (where else would they be) and they all were waiting for Barney to give them his attention. This wasn't that hard. Their ridiculousness instantly turned heads, including large, hypnotizing dinosaurs that have television shows.

Boomer started: _**"**__**D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur  
An O-L-D man, you're just an old man  
Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan"**_

Because the next line was talking, Brick and Butch said/sang:

"_**That's what you are  
You're pretty old"**_

Now Yuki sang, with her amazingly developed 6 year old voice.

"_Not long till you're a senior citizen  
And you can strut around with that sexy tank of __oxygen__  
Honey, your toupee is falling to your left side  
Get up and go, bro, oh wait, you're fossilized"_

They kept repeating that because that was the only line they knew. While Yuki and Boomer were singing, Brick noticed that he and his green bro weren't getting enough attention. So Brick whispered in Butch's ear to "Go all out"

They started simple, the 'bringing up the rainbow/sunshine. (you know, when you have 1 leg straight and the other bending while you raise your arm up.) And then they started doing things the grab the attention of the evil puppet…thing. They did the mummy dance, and then they did the most complicated move known to chemical X…the Macarena.

When Boomer and Yuki were finished, they saw no one was looking at them. Yuki decide to end the gig. By saying: "Yo fat man! Yeah, you in the purple…no not you, you're not fat at all… No, I did not call you a man…Yes, you large dino. Shouldn't you be melting, we sung and insulted you at the same time."

Barney responded, "That pathetic thing you called a song? Kill me? It might have worked if those dudes weren't lookin' ridiculous, but all it did was make me laugh…HA-HA-HA."

Brick called the gang to group together. Each one had their own 'special' contributions.

Butch: "Maybe we can sneak attack him."

Response, Barney: "I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Butch's response to the response: "You can't listen to our plan, that's cheating."

Barney's response to the response of the response: "I'm a villain, villains cheat."

Butch's response to the response to the response of the response: "True that brotha. True that."

The Boomer gave his idea.

Boomer: "Maybe we could-"

Response, Everyone: "NO!"

So did Yuki,

Yuki: maybe we could find a really big net. Find some evil unicorns. Then capture him and make him watch Twilight as a punishment.

Response: … *cricket chirp* *cricket is run over by truck so it will shut up* o.0

Response from some dud in the crowd: "What are you supposed to do with the unicorns?"

Finally Brick gave his thoughts on what they should do.

Brick: "First, we get rid of these ridiculous outfits this author put us in. Next we write a song. Then we get everyone in the town to sing along, the power of many voices should overcome evil."

Response, Boomer: "Like in How the Grinch stole Christmas?"

Brick's Response to the response: "Yes Boomer, just like them."

So the people of the town gathered 'round, to make a rather joyous sound. Singing,

_I hate you,  
You hate me,  
let's get together and kill Barney.  
With a  
one shot,  
two shot,  
three shot,  
four.  
No more purple dinosaur._

And the civilians of Townsville repeated repeated. That evil dino's strength depleted, depleted. When he was the size of You and I. The children through at him some stale old pie.

\/\/\/\/\/  
/\/\/\/\/\

So the day has been saved, thanks to…The Rowdy Ruff Boys, and Yuki.

"Hold it," Brick said, "We can't end the show like this, we're the bad guys."

"Well technically, your boys." Yuki stated very matter-of-factly.

n\n\n\n\u\u\u\u time lapse of 1 minute.

"Do you hear that?" Boomer asked his gang while flying around in the air.

"Yeah, I do…you're talking about this thing it's going Do-da-do-do-da-DORA, Do-da-do-do-da-DORA." Butch said.

But no one believed Dora would be in Townsville, I mean she lived in…where does she live anyway? But she could never be here, it was…impossible.

The kids stopped at a conveniently located KFC for some finger-lickin' chicken.

When they came out, like 10 minutes later, the saw something even scarier than Barney, the grim reaper, and the smell of a gas station toilet combined.

It was a 20 foot tall Dora. With a machine gun. Looking for…Yuki. Not one of her usual "adventures" like tape or the ice cream truck but Yuki.

Every self-respecting Rowdy Ruff looked at Yuki. Who scratched her neck awkwardly saying, "It started like this…"

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

"I feel MEGA bad." Stated Buttercup, watching the boys from her home.  
"True that sista, true that." Bubbles agreed.

{}{}{}

OMG! I HIT 21 REVIEWS! =BD!8D! ;)!^u^!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! But, I'm feeling lazy so I'm just gonna send a shout-out. To anyone who has ever reviewed.

**candybaby-21****  
**

**crazichi123**

Nekomimi XD  
Bubblycutie and Awesomeness Dude  
JadeTyga  
Yuki luv's cookies  
ppgrulz123  
Canzie  
Aktress  
MewMewSugara

**Ellie**

And as an extra special bonus for you people being awesome, you get…A RECOMMENDATION!

Aktress- Everyone except Squidward dies and other randomness

Canzie- Fairy Tale Twists

Ppgrulz123- The Last Song

- Living

MewMewSugara- Charas Challenges

Crazichi123- Love of High school

Candybaby-21- Rawwr Means I Love You in Dinosaur

Bubblycutie and Awesomeness Dude- Cold

Nekomimi XD- Turning the Tables XD

These fics are pretty awesome.

If you actually read these author's notes, tell me if you think 'Happy Nappers', 'Pillow Pets, or 'Snuggies' are better and why.

CHECK OUT MY POLL! It is a matter of life and death. Oh, if you have an ideas, suggestions, comments, food, and/or money you want to give me. Tell me in a review…You'll get gummy bears! (Heh-heh, bribery)

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON OR DIE! X.X


	6. J is for Jazzercise

Yo Yo Yo, It's mah Birthday, the day the world celebrates my birth!

Brick: Narcissist

Ignoring Brick's comment ; whoever can guess my age will have the next chapter dedicated to 'em. Also, PILLOW PETS ARE JACK! So I went and bought one, and the Velcro won't latch. It makes me feel like spandex {:`C} but, it _does_ make a comfy carry-round pillow. So I guess it wasn't a totally loss.

DISCLAIMER: my skirt is black, with a slight red hue, I no own, so you no sue. I'm BEAST YO!

REVIEW REPLIES(I moved their usual spot, gotta keep you on your feet):

_**Candybaby-21**_ : AWW THANKS! You're welcome.

_**Mz. Briar**_: Of course you love it, I wrote it. YaY! Cuteness is what I was going for! And huggable too.

_**Yuki:**_2 months and five days? (I checked the review dates) yeah, he does seem that way. I bet he uses them too. Y'up, those are my favorite lines too. You know, I'm glad you didn't mind being hated by Barney AND Dora, cuz I'd thought you'd be offended or something. Aren't you proud of my memory, I remembered this! If only I remembered where my remote is. Well, I have a cookie monster shirt I spilled tie-die on. Now there's a purple-ish stain on his cheek.

_**PPGXRRB4EVA-GIRL: **_(1) umm you see…it got shot…by Dora. And was in pain so she couldn't appear. AWW! you would've recommended it to your bus driver, I feel so special. (2) yeah, I find it weird how he hugs everyone. Sorta like he's feeling them up. (3) no, from what I remember. They never said anything about her criminal side. (4) YEAH! RrB_X_PpG FTW(but there's not much competition)

Now Your probably thinking: "WTF WOMAN! DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR ALPHABET? IT GOES 'ABCDEFGHIJ' _NOT_ 'ABCDJ'!" with lots of capital letters and computer anger. But to that I say: "HAZZA! I watcheth the Street of Sesame and see-th with my eye-ths that they do not spelleth the ABC's in order. So I saidth If they can do it, why can'teth I?"

For those who didn't notice this started with J and not E, GET YOUR EYES CHECKED!

I suggest listening to AllStar Weekend's song: Not Your Birthday . It has nothing to do with the story. But it's an awesome song and makes great work-out music.

* * *

The city of Townsville…...

"Pssst what are you waiting for."

Well, I was waiting for some current event to happen to narrorate about.

"make up something! I don''t have all day!"

The city of Townsville…is now on Boomerang? No, no, The City of Townsville...the place where everyone is healthy and fit. Except for one.

"Bri-i-ck, why won't you litter with us?" Boomer whined.

"yeah leader-boy, stop being such a spazzy queen and throw trash on the ground." Butch said.

"I told you guys, I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" Brick yelled at an impossibly high pitch.

"Ya know what Boomer,"Butch loudly whispered to Boomer, " I think Brick is getting fat!" Butch pointed to Brick, who was wearing his fat pants, his gut was sticking out, and he had Twinkie and Cheese Fries wrappers all around him. All while in a comfortable E-Z Boy recliner.

"I am NOT fat!" Brick yells. To prove his point, he points at his "abs" AKA root beer gut (since he's under aged) and lifts his arms in the classic macho man muscle showoff position to reveal…Arm Sag. Basically, he's flabby.

Butch and Boomer just rolled the space where is eyebrow would be if they had one and pointed to themselves. Butch at his Taylor Laughtner abs and Boomer pointed to his Batman biceps. Then, they pointes an Brick's Santa belly. But before Brick could say :'I AM NOT FAT!', Boomer handed Brick a coupon to a local jazzercise class:

'_**This Coupon enables you to 1 free class.'**_

Then they kicked Brick's big ol' butt out the door and onto the spot right under the door. Brick was muttering about how stupid/dumb/ignorant/unnecessary this was. As soon as Brick got there, he gapes at what he saw.

It was a…MEGA CHUCK. .

Brick walked in slow motion toward the building, savoring the moment.

Did I ever tell you Slow-mo was a bad thing?

As soon as Brick was within a yard (meter) from Chuck E. Cheese, a 7 year old girl came down the sidewalk.

"What the Fu-"

Brick didn't get to finish that phrase. Partially because this is rated K+, but mostly becasue she had a plastic bag above her head and was screaming a war cry. Then she slammed his head into the bag, and grabbed his legs. Sorta like a football, a 5 year old sized football, but a football nonetheless. Then she did the most horrible thing anyone could do to Brick that wouldn't kill him.

Guess?

No, I'm not telling you. It's too terrible.

Horrible.

No good.

Very Bad.

Day. Wait, that doesn't make sense.

I guess I'll tell you since you keep asking.

She…chucked him into the jazzercise room. Isn't that awful?

This Mystery girl, stepped in told Brick something awful: "Boomer and Butch hired me to make sure you don't try to run. Oh, by the way, my name is Briar…Don't forget or I _will_ find you."

"Find me how?"

"I know where you live." Briar replied, holding up a knife.

"Elmo much." Brick said. **(A/N: you know that picture, Elmo knows where you live?)**

"Exactly." She replied, just as coolly.

"YOU! Red-head with the ugly trucker hat! Shush yo mouth, I am trying to teach a class here. EXTRA LUNGES!" Said the teacher. Who had an eerily familiar look about her.

Suddenly, it clicked for Brick. "You're Yuki!"

"The one and only. And your…" Yuki pondered, "Your Brick! That sexist jerk, why I oughta. You must go to the room for those who are extra fat…I mean, physically challenged." Yuki said with an evil smirk. And pulled out a plastic bag from…somewhere. Anyways, she pulled a plastic bag from plastic-bag holding-verse and kidnapped Brick with it.

Man was it a sucky day for him; Captured by bag not once, but twice.

Yuki dragged him away into a dark, small room. There were only to things in it: a TV set to play Zumba Dance*, Mr. T pitying the fool who can't jazzercise, and Dora wants you to…JAZZERCISE.(Doraquierecontrolarsuvidacomo elhijo de putaqueesla manipulacióncon elpoder decontrol mentalque nos gustallamar...Jazzercise) **(A/N **I dare you to go translate that.)

But worst of all, there was a small radio in the corner playing the most terrible, horrible, no good, very bad station ever…COUNTRY MUSIC! ỊQue Asco! (**A/N: No offense, if you like country. If you do, I'll let you change it in your mind to the Yo Gabba Gabba theme.)**

"Waaaahhh! Why do you hate me so?" Brick cried. Yes….The awesome Brick, cried. Must be the Apocalypse.

"Hmm…I guess it's your voice. It's sooo…nasal. It annoys me." Yuki said.

"I'm offended."

"Exactly. Now, GET TOO BUSINESS!" Yuki commanded. And with that,she put silver anklets arounf Brick's…ankles (guessing he has some.) and put in Mr. T pitying the fool who can't jazzercise.

For about an hour, the only sounds heard from the room were:

"Twist yo' hip…fool"

*crack*

"Bend yo' knees, fool"

*snap*

"Stop acting foolish, foo'"

*grunt*

Until, Breck tried to escape….

_FlAsHiNg BaCkWaRds\\\/\\\\/\\\/\\\/_

"_I am so CHUCKIN tired of this! I go. Escape. Sneak through door. Get out Building. Run like hell."_

_Brick then walked to the door._

"_I'm sorry," a computerized voice said, "I can not let you through at this moment. Please turn around and get yo' $$ back in there."_

"_No, I'm Sorry." Brick said, before Zapping the screen in the…screen. But, that didn't do, anything. Instead, Brick's legs were being tazed by those anklets. "I know I shouldn't have let that, that, she-demon put anklets on me, I'm not the fashion one around here." Brick Muttered under his breathe._

_FlAsHiNg FoRwArD/\/\/\/\_

Aftering waking up from is tazertude, Brick had no choice but to exercise the Jazzy-way. But this time,it was worse. He COULD take Mr.T's taunts. He could Not however, take being thought of as demented. Which is what How to Jazzercise for DUMMIES! He, Brick…whatever his last name is, was not a dummy like Boomer.

"Now, take your right leg - If you don't know right from left, point of your hand and make a right angle with your pointer finger and thumb- And bring it behind your left."

" I don't got fingas, fool."

"Now, put your hands in the air. The air, is what you breathe from. And your hands are what your use to eat chicken nuggets."

"What if I don't eat Chicken Nuggets?...fool."

But WORSE, was Dora. She freakin taught us how to freakin Jazzercise in Spanish. How are you going to teach us how to Jazzercise in a different language when we don't know how in English? And how does freakin Jazzercising help you find your way back to The magically kingdom of Laziness. If your Lazy, you don't NEED to freakin jazzercise.

Anyways, All hope was lost for Brick, No food. No water. No family. Not even a freakin Video Game! Until, a Red conversed Angel Appeared through…the window?

"No way, Mz.B?" Brick gaped, "How'd you get in here?"

"Umm, didn't you see me? The window. D'uh. I thought you were the smart one." Briar replied.

"I am the smart one. Now just help me get out of here!" Brick shouted.

The curly headed Brunette had brought her lucky plastic bag with her and used it to blind/kidnap the computer. Then, Brick flew out the window, as Briar jumped.

"That was easy." Brick pressed his conveniently located easy-button. However, that was rewarded with a smack in the head.

"ARE YOU STUPID! Every time a character says 'That was Easy' the author comes from this magical land they call 'reality' and make our life chaos. D'UH!" Briar reprimanded.

"You know what? Screw reality, I have the right to say Th-" But, Brick couldn't finish that thought as he was kicked in the…neck by an angry raven-heades female.

"YOU! You…raped my computer!* That was the only way I could get onto Fanfiction and read My favorite Story ABC's RowdyRuff Style! You, you monsta. I KEEL YOU!" Yuki screamed/shouted.

Before Brick could make a plan, Mz. Briar patted Brick on the back and said: "So long sucka!" Before tuck-and-rolling away.

Now, if you're a fan of Fanfiction, You know that you sort of…go berserk when you have been deprived of it. That is exactly what Yuki did,

Somehow, Yuki went all avatar on Brick and Earthbended him to the ground. The she waterbended some water into his mouth. After that, she firebent his hair. She did nothing with Air as it is a stupid, useless element.

Then, she picked up a traffic light. How, the world will never know…And proceeded to smack him back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and…you get the idea. Then, kicked him out of his little trap and into his house.

But the sight that awaited him was worse then being Yuki's paintastic beating.

Boomer, Butch, and Briar were all watching his beating on…CNN!

"B-B-But how?" Brick wimpered, still in pain.

"Well, when I first caught you, I put a camera chip in your hat," Mz.B explained, " Then, I put a recording device on your shoulder when I rescued you from dancing in the cell—I never wanted to, the show was getting lame-ish – and at the end when I said so long sucka, I put one then cuz your other fell off."

"So…basically, you sent me to fat camp because…You wanted to see me beat up?"

"YES!" the all happily shouted. But then Boomer continued speaking, "And boy was it HILARIOUS! You…got beat (laugh) by a (chuckle) GIRL!" Boomer hysterically.

"What…did you say about girls?" Mz. B threatened, while cracking her knuckles and punching him all the way to where Yuki was.

Yuki, was still mad and Boomer just made it worse.

We cannot however, tell you what happened as that would be rated NC-17 and I am keeping this clean for the kiddies.

* * *

Meh, not my best. But I hope you liked it. You don't have to review if you didn't like it. I had to redo everything but the first 1/4th of this cuz it deleted on my manager AND on the document so it's a little rushed.

My birthday was like 9 days ago and I was gona update this a LONG time before that but my uploader was on crack...

This is dedicated to Who Wants A Bowl Full Of YUKI and Mz. Briar for adding me to their favorite authors.

I'm really sorry if you favorited me and I didn't add you in. Let me know and I'll fix that.

Oh, check out my story _What The Hell: Blossom Edition_ if you didn't already.

I mean know offence by computer rapist. My friend Nick likes to shut my lid when I use my laptop, and that's not good for it, so I just called him computer rapist one day and the name stuck. If you're offended, I'll change it.

Oh, and Zumba is an actual dance thing, but I don't think they Jazzercise.

**IMPORTANT!** **I NEED JOKES AND SUGGESTIONS AND…STUFF! I AM LOSING MY FUNNY! (I know, terrible ain't it) So, if you have any chapter title suggestion, or jokes you want me to do, LET ME KNOW!**

**This may be my last update for a while, cuz i'm really busy in summer. And My school gives us laptops but takes them away in the summer (which is reasonable) and with my family of computer hogs i(me included) i don't think i'll be able to write that much so i'm going on a writing spree and am getting at least the bases done so i can make ya'll happy before i hibernate for the summer.**


End file.
